Power Of Three
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Used to be Shadow Tag. LOSH Season 3. Brainiac 5 and his new compainion, Koko the white wolf, were living on an old, secluded planet, when their life is suddenly disrupted by strange robots, who seem dead-set on killing the two. They crash-land on another secluded planet, and meet a boy with strange powers. Brainy has new powers, set in the cartoon rated K but may be put up to T
1. Episode 1

Renny: I can't believe I'm actually gonna do it.

Shadow Tag: Well, you _did _sorta make me.

Renny: Oi, you ain't even been introduced yet, get back to the big corner thingy!

Shadow Tag: Fine…

Brainy: Why are you writing a story where I'm human, but in Author notes I'm still in my Season 1 design? And still a robot.

Renny: Eh, that's _only_ for the Authors notes. Other than that, in this story, you're pretty much human.

Brainy: That…Isn't that a Paradox?

Renny: No. And if the you in the story ever comes into the Author notes, he'll be known as B5 to stop confusion. Also, I never read the comics, mostly 'cus I couldn't find an online one that started at the beginning and not halfway through, but I do know some stuff about Brainy from other fanfics I read. Koko the monkey won't be a monkey in this, he'll be a snow-white wolf. Don't worry, I've seen a fanfic where Koko's a cat before, so I think it's ok to change him to a wolf. Plus, wolf is _so _my favourite animal.

Brainy: Renny doesn't own LOSH, only the idea and Shadow Tag. Maybe a few other characters as well.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Somewhere in an unknown planet, a very dirty one mind you-**

Brainiac 5, or Brainy as most would call him, was now a human. He'd somehow managed to control most of his new-found emotions, mostly because he'd secluded himself to this strange planet (don't these people know how to clean, seriously?) to try and come to terms with it. He'd promised himself that he would go back to the Legion when he felt it right, but it had already been a year.

And to think, Brainy had been with the Legion since he was ten, then when he was thirteen he had to leave because of…complicated matters.

Right now he sat in his tiny little home, more like a mini-base because of the fact there was only one room for everything, at a table which held a few of his new inventions. A small whine was heard, and Brainy turned to a completely snow-white wolf, with strange black and blue eyes. The wolf had a purple and black collar on, made by Brainy himself, which allowed it to speak human, but the wolf's voice sounded mechanical. At least it could still bring out some emotions through the voice, however much the wolf sounded like a machine.

"Hey, what's that?" The wolf asked, padding over to Brainy and sitting down next to him.

"I'm just making it…I don't even know why or what it does yet, Koko." Brainy shrugged, picking up the two identical things. They looked like they could fit on a person's arm, both of the arms in fact. It was mostly blue-grey in colour, with the exception of two light blue lines running across it from the bottom part, which had a hole big enough for Brainy's elbow/arm to fit in, and two small and white circles connected to each other by a thick, black line. Another white circle, more oval-shaped this time, and larger than the other two, filled up most of the space between the two blue lines, which was what the two connected circles left over.

"Well, maybe you could find someone willing to test it for you?" Koko said, getting onto his back paws and placing his front ones on the small table for balance.

"No, everyone here just thinks of me as a Handyman, that's about it...It would be best if they didn't know what I could build, and in such a short time as well." Brainy sighed.

"Well…Oh, I've got nothing…" The white wolf barked, glaring at nothing. "You can't test it on yourself, since your DNA's sort of mixed up right now, thank you so much stupid chemicals, and no one here's willing to do so for you."

That's right, Brainy had almost forgotten. A while ago, about five or so months, he'd been in the corner of his little 'home'. Koko had been amusing himself with the ball Brainy had found a few days before, and Brainy had just looked up to make sure Koko hadn't done anything to his other inventions. That was his mistake, as he'd been mixing some sort of chemical needed for the strange contraptions he held in his hands now. The chemicals had somehow fused together, and had created a tiny explosion, only big enough for it to consume Brainy. He'd probably accidently swallowed some of the chemicals as well, since afterwards he'd gained some…new abilities. Much like Chameleon Boy back at the Legion, Brainy could now shape-shift into whatever he wanted. Well, almost anything, since he was limited to only Earth creatures. At least he could still sort of fly. Most of the creatures he turned into had some sort of green colour on them, mostly around the paws/fins/wings/whatever, and the rest of the creature was pitch black.

It sort of benefitted Brainy quite a lot really. Unfortunately, the chemicals, while giving him new powers, had also messed up some of his DNA in the process. At first, he'd been randomly transforming into some creature or other, thankfully only in his home, but he'd been able to try and control it for the most part. He had full control now, but Brainy sometimes turned into some random animal, mostly a Mouse or something, when he had an emotional overload, so to speak.

Unstable, but still useful.

"Well, at least I've made them…Better than just sitting around, right?" Brainy shrugged.

Koko nodded and looked around, padding away to grab something. He brought it over to Brainy and stared at him.

"You don't really look right without your jacket, to me anyway." The white wolf said, answering the fourteen year olds silent question. Brainy shrugged and put the jacket on.

The whole thing, minus a few parts, was pitch black. The bottom of the sleeve on both arms were blue, making it look as though he wore a band on both wrists. The sleeves themselves covered half his hands, allowing him to still use them effectively. The collar of the jacket was purple, and it stuck out in small shreds. The pockets were outlined with blood red. Under it, Brainy still wore his old clothes from his time at the Legion, minus his belt, which had been left at the HQ along with his ring. Superman had said they'd keep them safe until he came back.

Brainy didn't really think they were expecting him to bring company, but he couldn't leave Koko alone. He'd been Brainy's first friend the second he'd got onto the planet. And since Brainy didn't want to go crazy from talking to something that couldn't speak back, he made the collar so then Koko could talk. The collar could also emit an electrical barrier, which was like a shield for Koko to protect himself with. The collar was made of an indestructible material, so then it wouldn't ever need to be replaced. Some of the electricity could be used for attack, so then Koko could defend himself without having to actually touch his opponent.

"Anyway, maybe we should go out and look for any jobs anyone has." Koko smiled, padding towards the door. He waited for Brainy to stand up and walk over to him, opening the door and allowing Koko to walk out. Brainy locked the door after himself and quickly caught up with the white wolf.

**oooo**

**-Town Square (still a bit dirty)-**

"So, your cooker is down and the heating is pretty much caput." Brainy said, looking down at his holo-pad, which listed several jobs to do around town. The woman, probably a Durlan by the looks of it, nodded and led Brainy into her house.

"Wow, that's gonna take a lot of work…" Koko muttered, staring at the broken cooker in shock. It really did need repairing, it was literally in pieces!

"OK, time to get to work…" Brainy said, grabbing some of the tools from his sling-bag and kneeling down in front of it. Koko, being the strange, easily bored creature he is, padded off to explore the house, with the Durlan woman following him curiously.

"Nice place you got here, just moved in?" The white wolf asked her, smiling. The woman said nothing, only walking over to some strange contraption that Koko didn't know the name of. She smirked, and suddenly whirled on him.

"Woah, dude!" He exclaimed, backing away. The Durlan woman's skin started to melt, and Koko almost threw up, when he saw what was underneath.

The woman was a robot!

"You will come with us." It said emotionlessly. Koko laughed, and his collar started to spark.

"Don't think so, robot-lady!" He shouted, shocking it enough to make the robot short-circuit. Koko quickly dashed back to Brainy, who was smashing a few more robots with a hammer.

"Why are these guys here?" Koko asked, shocking a few that came close to the two. Brainy shrugged.

"I don't know, but what I _do _know is- Grah!- We need to get out of here!" The green-skinned human/Coluan shouted, turning to look at his friend. Koko nodded, and let loose a large electrical discharge, making a path to the front door, which the two quickly ran out of.

"Move it, Koko!" Brainy shouted when the wolf started to lag slightly.

"Brainy, we need to get to a ship!" He shouted back. Brainy's eyes widened.

"What about everything here!?"

"We'll get that first, grab what you can and I'll hold them off, hurry!" Koko stopped and shocked a few of the robots that had followed them, whilst Brainy dashed into his home and grabbed a few things.

The two arm-things, a few more tools, some food and other things the two might've needed. Brainy went back out and nodded to Koko, rushing to the spaceship harbour at the edge of town.

**oooo**

**-At the harbour thingy-**

"That was short-lived…" Koko muttered, looking around. There wasn't that many people there, but the few that were there looked up when Brainy and Koko threw themselves into the place. They were minding their own business by now anyway.

"Very…" Brainy sighed. He looked around and saw a ship, grey and plain looking. It was big enough to hold both of them inside, so Brainy walked towards it.

"Isn't that the one you came in with?" Koko asked, keeping pace with the Coluan/human. Brainy nodded and pressed an almost invisible button on the small ship, which made the door open. He and Koko climbed inside and Brainy closed the door again, turning to the cockpit and placing the bag down near the bunk bed. He walked over to the driver seat, and watched Koko as he hopped onto the one next to it.

"You still remember how to fly this thing?" The white wolf asked, staring at the complicated, but still sort of simple, buttons.

"Yes, of course. All I have to do is plot a course and we'll be there in about…Five or something days." Brainy nodded, pushing some of the more colourful buttons. Koko stared at him.

"Five days? Where are we even going?"

"…Earth. We're going back to Earth."

**oooo**

**-We interrupt this broadcast for the following events-**

Renny: INTERMISSION!

B5: Um…The story hasn't even started properly yet and you-

Renny: I SAID INTERMISSION DAMMIT!

B5: Ok, ok!

Brainy: Paradox…Paradox…

Koko: Is he ok?

Shadow Tag: Um not sure.

Renny: OK, I've delayed enough. ON WITH MAH SHOOOW!

**oooo**

**-Three days later, somewhere in the Universe-**

"So, what were those things?"

"That's the seven hundred and fifty seventh time you've asked, and the answer's still the same. I don't know."

Koko gave him a weird look.

"You were keeping tabs?"

"Something to do other than sit here bored out of my mind." Brainy shrugged, leaning back in his seat. Koko rolled his eyes and continued bouncing the ball he had with his electric collar. Brainy was fiddling with some strange contraption again.

"What the heck is that anyway?" Koko asked, abandoning his ball and padding over to the green skinned boy.

"It's called an ETF Cannon." Brainy said. "Short for Electrical Terra Force Cannon."

"Wait, isn't that what my collar's made of?"

"Precisely. Your collar is the first of its kind, not that I want any more to be made. An ETF Collar, and so this Cannon is for me. So I can defend myself if my shape-shifting doesn't apply to the situation." Brainy explained.

"Right, and it looks like a glove."

"A glove that can be used like a gun/cannon capable of incinerating titanium, yes."

"That makes no sense at all."

"Think of it like this." Brainy said, turning around to show the silver and blue glove to his friend. "I put the glove on my dominant hand, my right hand. Then the wires in this painlessly connect to my nerves, in less than a Nano-second. In fact, I won't even notice that happening. Then I can generate any amount of electricity I want or need, from my own body heat, provided that I don't get hypothermia in the meantime."

"Right…That works. What about taking it off?" Koko raised an 'eyebrow'.

"The same as putting it on, it disconnects from my nerves in less time than it took to put it on, and I can remove it like a normal glove."

"So, it's a super-powered lightning glove?"

"Precisely."

"Awesome, dude."

"Thank you. Now then, we should be only a little way from Earth right now, so get ready for when we get there." Brainy said, slipping the glove onto his right hand and flexing the fingers. Koko blinked.

"Um, why?"

"Because...I'm going to-"

Brainy was interrupted by a loud crash, just outside of the small ship. The alarm started to go off, and red lights started flashing wildly. Koko barked in shock and jumped up to Brainy.

"The red light's bad, right?"

"Yes, very!" Brainy said, trying to steady the ship, which was now rocketing towards some planet Brainy or Koko couldn't name. "Those robots from before, they're here! But why are they after us?"

"We got no time for that, get ready for a crash landing!" Koko shouted, looking towards the planet they were currently speeding towards at an abnormal rate.

"Hold onto something!"

"With what!? I don't have any hands!" Koko screamed. Brainy took one last look at the approaching planet, and almost fell when the ship was hit again. He quickly threw himself over to Koko, grabbing the wolf and his bag of tools/whatever. He grabbed onto something and braced himself.

"Please let us live…Please let us live…" Brainy heard Koko mutter. He pulled his friend closer and closed his eyes, almost losing his hold when the ship was rocketed again, this time because of the entry of the planet's atmosphere.

**oooo**

**-Somewhere in a swamp, on the planet-**

The ships door opened at a crooked angle, revealing a battered but still alive Brainy, along with a slightly dizzy Koko. Brainy had everything he's gotten from his home in the bag, which was slung around his shoulders. He did a quick scan of the area, jumping down into the shallow murky waters. Koko followed him, loudly complaining about his fur.

"Your fur's the last thing we need to worry about…" Brainy grumbled, looking up at the ship. Koko growled.

"But I'm white, this stuff'll never come off and-" Brainy clamped the wolfs mouth shut and directed his head to the destroyed ship. Once Koko went silent, Brainy took his hand off.

"Oh…" The white wolf sighed. "So, what now then?"

"I don't know, we don't have the tools or materials needed to repair the ship…" Brainy mumbled, collapsing onto his rear in the swamp, not even caring when he got himself wet. Koko plopped down beside him.

"Those robot dudes can't follow us here though, right?"

"Right…" Brainy said, looking up through the thick trees. "This swamp is to dense for even the best scanners to locate anything through, so we're safe as long as we stay here…I hope."

"That's never a good sign." Koko said. Brainy looked at him questioningly. "Everytime you say "I hope" that always mean you're uncertain. If you're uncertain, we're in trouble." He clarified. Brainy sighed.

"We're already in danger anyway, what's a little more gonna do?"

At the sound of a voice, both of them whipped around in shock.

"Hey, it's not healthy to sit in the swamp like that, you know."

**OOOOOO**

B5: Two cliffhangers in one episode?

Brainy: That's not even possible…Is it?

Koko: I dunno.

Shadow Tag: Have a guess who the mystery person is, c'mon guys!

Renny: Oh god, read and review please! I need it seriously.

Brainy: Paradoxes!

Koko: I don't think she cares much about them.

Renny: Right, 'cus I'm a Paradox!

B5: ….WHAT.

Brainy: Ugh, review. Before she somehow makes _time travel_ paradoxes legal.


	2. Episode 2

Shadow Tag: Are you _finally _gonna introduce me yet?

Renny: Oi, keep your oxygen mask on! It's only the second chapter, dammit.

Brainy: This is highly illogical, Paradox.

Renny: Who, me? My new name's Paradox now?

Brainy: I may as well call you that, since you _insist _to break the laws of physics.

Renny: SWEET!

B5: Um I don't think that's a good thing.

Koko: Ah, let her have her fun.

Shadow Tag: Renny doesn't own LOSH, she only owns the plot, me and a tiny bit of Koko, but not all of him.

Koko: Is that even legal?

Renny: In my world? Sorta.

Brainy: In our world, no.

**OOOOOO**

"Hey, it's not healthy to sit in a swamp like that, you know."

Brainy stared at the newcomer in slight shock, while Koko just gaped at him openly.

"Um, might I inquire as to who you are?" Brainy asked, standing up and wincing when the murky water dripped off his rear. The boy, the same height as Brainy, smiled and laughed.

"My name's Noel, but everyone around here calls me…Shadow tag." The boy, Noel, said.

"So, do we call you Noel or…?" Koko asked, padding up to him, with Brainy following cautiously.

"Haha, I prefer Shadow Tag, so call me that!" Shadow Tag grinned at them. Brainy took this opportunity to look at him properly.

Shadow Tag was a certainly fitting name. His had jet-black hair with some of it spiked up at the front, and the hair came down to just below his shoulders, much like Brainy's did when he was younger. Shadow Tag wore a T-shirt which was dark grey, and shredded at the bottom, but still covering his stomach. Brainy half-expected him to be wearing some sort of shorts, but he had on some dark blue denim jeans, with black training shoes. He wore purple gloves on his hand, which were fingerless, but the thumbs were still covered up. Brainy could see a silver-white circle design on the back of them. Shadow Tag's eyes were strange, milky green/blue. And, for some reason, he had what looked like an oxygen mask…stitched to his face?

Shadow Tag must have caught him looking.

"Oh this?" He asked, pointing to the mask that covered his mouth and nose, but was still transparent. "I have to wear this 'cus I can't breathe properly in normal conditions, only in places with high altitude like a massive mountain or places with no air, like space." Brainy nodded and bit his lip.

"So, why is it stitched on then?" Koko asked.

"Um, I kept falling off half the time, so they put me under and stitched it on. It doesn't hurt at all, in fact I can't even feel it!" Shadow Tag laughed. Brainy nodded again, slightly unnerved this time.

"Anyway, like I said. You two shouldn't be here, you'll get wet."

"But we need to fix our ship…" Brainy said, casting a short glance behind him at the wreckage. Shadow Tag whistled.

"That's a bad one. Ok, tell you what." Brainy and Koko turned back to him. "I'll help get that thing back to my house, and my Big Bro can help you two fix it, so you can go out whenever, ok?"

The two nodded, and almost walked back to try and get it, when Brainy stopped.

"Wait, how are we meant to carry it?"

"Easy, watch!" Shadow Tag said, grinning. He lifted his hands up as if he was holding a huge ball, and suddenly some of the shadows around the place swirled into his waiting hands. Shadow Tag thrusted his hands forward as if throwing something, and the gathered shadows shot toward the broken ship. The shadows went underneath the ship, and somehow lifted it up, making it seem weightless. Brainy and Koko gaped.

"Haha, that's how I got the name Shadow Tag!" The boy laughed. "I was always playing with my shadow, until one day it actually came to life. And then I found out I could control shadows, so everyone started to call me that."

Brainy nodded, dumbstruck that such a power even existed.

"Any who, let's go!"

**oooo**

**-In some village, thankfully nicer than the last one-**

"This place has been connected to nature ever since it was first made, the only tech we have here is the stuff some of us actually need." Shadow tag explained as the trio walked through the village. It wasn't very big, it only had two large buildings and a bunch of living huts. There was a large well in the middle of it all, and several people, a lot of them not completely human but still humanoid, were walking around. They all seemed to know each other.

"My Big Bro's sorta good with machines, so we all call him Mechanic a lot. The name kinda stuck, so yeah." Shadow Tag said, directing the shadows behind them slightly. "My shadows mostly have a mind of their own, but they like me, so they do what I tell them. And in return, I play with them!"

"That's…a nice agreement." Koko said, smiling when he thought of his and Brainy's. The Coluan/human must have been thinking the same thing, because he smiled at Koko, who smiled back.

"Anyway, the first big building is the Town Hall, where we have our meetings and stuff. The second one is the Garage, me and my Bro live there." Shadow Tag explained, waving to a few of the younger people walking around and heading towards the second building.

Brainy looked around again while they were walking, and smiled when he saw a few children, most likely around five or a little older, playing together. A large man, not fat, but in height and muscles, was sitting near the Town hall, on its steps, watching the people walk by.

"That's the Village Leader, his names Orage." Shadow Tag said, smiling and waving to the man, who waved back happily. "He's real nice, and he always tries to do what's best for us all."

Brainy nodded, and smiled when Orage waved at him and Koko, who wagged his fluffy tail back as a greeting.

"Anyway, here's my humble home!" Shadow Tag smiled, throwing his arms out as if to welcome them to the Garage. Brainy smiled.

"So, what's this brother of yours like then?"

"Oh, he's funny! He kinda cracks jokes at random times, and like I said, he's good with machines." Shadow Tag said, opening the double doors and letting Brainy and Koko walk through first, and then slowly directing the shadows into the large space. It remind Brainy of a small warehouse, really.

"Hey, Big Bro! We got company, and a broken ship!" Shadow Tag called out.

"One sec!" Someone called back. There was a loud clang, and Brainy winced, while Shadow Tag just laughed. A young man, taller than Shadow Tag and Brainy, walked into the room from a door at the end of the room. He had black hair, not as long or as spiky as Shadow Tag's, but still coming down to past his ears in a shaggy fashion. He wore a grey jump-suit, which was sort of dirty, and black boots. A belt with tools strapped to it was around his waist, and his hands were covered with grey gloves. His eyes were less milky-green/blue than Shadow Tag's but were still sort of like them. The man wiped his hands off an already dirty cloth.

"So, these are your new friends?" He asked. Shadow Tag grinned.

"Pretty much! Guys, meet my Big Bro, Gale."

"Hello."

"Hi there!"

"Now," Gale smirked, "I wanna know who you two are." He said, gesturing toward the two.

"Oh, my name is…Um…" Brainy bit his lip. Back on the other planet, the only one who knew his name was Koko, everyone else called him 'The Handyman'. Now here, not even Shadow Tag should know. Luckily Koko came to his rescue.

"My name's Koko, this is Jeru." The white wolf said, giving the two a half-smile.

"Jeru and Koko, huh? Nice pair." Gale commented, he then caught sight of the wrecked ship. "Need some repairs?"

"Um, yes of course." Brainy nodded. Gale hooted happily and Shadow Tag directed the shadows over to the middle of the room, where they gently let the ship down. Gale got to work almost instantly.

"Come on, you two can stay in the guest room for a while." Shadow Tag said, gesturing for them to follow him.

**oooo**

**-In the guest room-**

"Wow, nice place." Koko whistled. The wolf jumped up onto the bed and stretched out on it, whining when Brainy sat right next to him.

"Your name…" They heard Shadow Tag mutter.

"What about it?" Brainy asked, wondering whose name he was talking about.

"Jeru…That's not your real name, is it? The shadows told me." The boy said, looking at them with such seriousness it seemed unreal. Brainy blinked.

"Um, well…" Brainy stuttered. Koko opened his mouth but was cut off by Shadow Tag.

"What's your actual name, then? I won't tell Big Bro, promise." He said, walking over to them and sitting on the floor in front of the two.

"…You won't tell _any_one?" Brainy said, looking around cautiously. Shadow Tag nodded. "My…My name is Brainiac Five, or Brainy for short."

"Wait, as in…The guy who tried to Digitise the universe?" Shadow Tag gasped, backing away a little in shock. Brainy looked terrified.

"Yes…I'm sorry…I never wanted to do anything like I only wanted to help but Brainiac One went berserk and he took me over, I couldn't do anything I'm sorry!" Brainy's voice got louder and louder with each word, and he curled into himself, clamping his hands over his head. Koko pushed his head against the Coluan/human in worry.

"C'mon…It wasn't your fault, Brainy…" He whispered. Brainy didn't even look at him.

"Hey," Shadow Tag said, standing up. Brainy and Koko looked at him, the former slightly afraid. "I won't say anything, promise. I don't blame you for it, I swear. Shadow's honour."

Brainy seemed to calm down slightly. "Thanks…"

Koko smiled at Shadow Tag, it seemed like he was dependable.

"I guess you want to know why we crashed here, right?" Brainy mumbled, uncurling himself and putting his hands in his lap. He carried on when Shadow Tag nodded. "Well, we were fine with just staying on some uncharted planet, but a few days ago someone, or some_thing,_ attacked us. We had to get into that ship as fast as we could, and we just tried to get away. Then, we were attacked again by them…And we ended up here."

"Who's 'them'?" Shadow Tag asked.

"Robots…But we're not sure who they work for, or who made them." Koko explained.

"Well, obviously you two need some help. I've been meaning to leave this run down place anyway, so can I come with you?" The boy asked. Brainy looked shocked.

"No! This isn't your fight, you shouldn't even be involved!" He said, standing up and trying to intimidate the boy. Which failed since they were the same height.

"I'm coming, you need help." Shadow Tag insisted. Koko chose that moment to speak up.

"We can take him, he's right Brainy." The wolf said, trying to avoid Brainy's withering gaze.

"But…We can't take him back to Earth with us!" He said, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Why were you going to Earth?" Shadow Tag asked them. Koko looked at him.

"I'm not sure, Brainy was gonna say why when the robots attacked us and sent us here." He said, blinking. Brainy sighed.

"You don't need to know, but since you-" He pointed at Shadow Tag "-Are coming, we might as well try out something I never got a chance to do."

Shadow tag looked a little apprehensive, but still he nodded.

**oooo**

**-In some empty house, a few days later-**

Brainy finished getting the two arm-things on Shadow Tag, and stepped back to look at the boy. The two mechanic things fit him perfectly, and it made him look like he was partially robotic. Brainy smiled slightly, and shared a look with Koko.

"OK, I'm not really sure how to do this, but what do you want me to do?" Shadow Tag asked.

"I'm going to attack you, and you need to hold up your arms in a defensive position, making sure the two larger circles are held up visibly." Brainy explained. He lifted his right hand, where the glove was still attached, and it sparked with energy.

"Woah, woah! Hey, don't-" Brainy flexed his hand and thrusted it forward, making a ball of electricity shoot forward toward Shadow Tag , who, fast as lightning, brought up his arms like Brainy told him to do so. The ball was deflected by a dark shield that suddenly appeared, and as soon as the ball disappeared into nothing, Shadow Tag brought his arms down.

"Are you _trying _to kill me!?"

"No." Brainy said. "That went better than expected. I forgot to mention they can also boost your abilities, as well as make shields to protect you from certain attacks."

"Well, that's kinda cool…" Shadow Tag blinked. "Hold it, I don't know what you two can do."

"Oh, my collar lets me use lightning to make a force field thing, and zap people." Koko smiled toothily.

"I can…Transform into any creature that is native to Earth. Due to a chemical explosion, sort of." Brainy shrugged. Shadow Tag looked ecstatic.

"Cool! Can you show me?"

Koko shrugged and his fur sparked. The wolf howled and some lightning shot out of his body, or more specifically, the collar around his neck, and blasted some old wood apart.

"Sweeeeet…." Shadow Tag drawled. He turned to Brainy, who sighed and crouched slightly. The green skinned boy's body rippled and quickly transformed. Instead of Brainy, a large bird stood in his place, with green-tinted feathers around his wings, while the rest were black.

"Awesome…" Shadow Tag smiled, and Brainy, in the form of the bird, winced at how happy he sounded. Brainy quickly turned back into his 'human' form.

"Not that much…I had to go through a lot of pain to control it…" He muttered. Shadow Tag bit his lip and nodded solemnly.

"Ok, but I still think it's a bit awesome. And electricity for a wolf, how cool is that! You really are smart, twelfth level intelligence indeed." He nodded. Brainy stared at him.

"Um, what…?"

"Oh, the Legion might have been here once, I think you guys helped us out. I can't remember though." The boy shrugged. Brainy nodded slowly.

"Right…" He drawled.

"Ok, so how about telling us why you wanna go back to Earth?" Shadow Tag asked him. Brainy scowled and stomped off. Koko shared a look with their new companion/friend.

"What'd I say?" Shadow Tag asked him. Koko shrugged.

**oooo**

**-With Brainy, in the swamp again-**

'_Idiot…I won't tell him. No, I won't!'_

Brainy was having an inner battle, as some people would say. He didn't want to say why he wanted to go back, but he also wanted to tell them both.

This was a dilemma.

He shouldn't tell them.

No, he wouldn't!

"But if I do, will I feel better?" Brainy muttered to himself. Brainy looked around sharply. He thought he heard footsteps in the distance. Mechanical ones…

"Whose there!?"

_Crunch-clank, crunch-clank._

It was getting closer.

"Who are you!?" Brainy shouted. "What are you…?"

A huge, robotic claw suddenly burst through the bushes, and forced Brainy to jump out of the way. It smashed down where he stood, literally seconds ago.

"What…?"

"_Brainiac Five, you will come with me." _A dead voice said. Brainy gasped and quickly transformed himself into a horse, and dashed away quickly.

His ship had better be ready.

**oooo**

**-With Koko, Shadow Tag and Gale-**

"Hey, where's Jeru?" Shadow Tag's older brother asked, putting down the brush. He had just finished re-painting the now fixed ship back to its original colour.

"Um, Jeru? He's….Somewhere around." Shadow Tag shrugged, sharing a nervous look with Koko. Gale nodded and carried on re-painting the ship.

Shadow Tag and Koko discreetly walked over to a corner of the workhouse, and settled down in it.

"He still thinks Brainy is Jeru, shouldn't I tell him? He _is _my brother." Shadow Tag whispered to the white wolf. Koko rolled his eyes.

"Brainy's been over it ten times, no. If anyone else finds out, let alone your brother, we don't know what, might happen." He whispered back.

"Hey, where'd you get that weird arm tech?" Gale asked, suddenly beside them. Koko wondered if he'd heard them, but he made no indication that he had.

"Oh, these?" Shadow Tag asked, holding up his newly armoured…arms. "B- Jeru made them a while back, he gave them to me today."

"Haha, you two are sorta like each other." Gale laughed. "You're both kinda smart, you've both got cool powers and both of you are short!"

"I am _not _short!" Shadow Tag shouted, standing up. His brother stood up to full height, and the boy bit his lip slightly when he saw he barely came up to the young man's shoulder. Fourteen? More like eleven or twelve.

"Jeez, no need to rub it in…" The younger muttered.

"Pfff, fine, I'll just go back and paint." Gale fake pouted and walked over to the ship, almost picking up the brush.

_BOOOOM!_

"_What was that!?" _Gale shouted, whirling around and looking panicked. Shadow Tag and Koko dashed to the doors, throwing them open and looking out with Gale hanging over them.

"What…?" Gale breathed. A small figure was zapping a large robotic creature, while the robot was trying to destroy the small figure.

"BRAINY!" Shadow Tag shouted, dashing out and calling out some shadows to help. Koko lit himself up and dashed out, leaving Gale to stare after them in shock.

"Brainy…?"

**oooo**

**-With the other three-**

"Dude, keep away from him!" Koko shouted, blasting the huge robot. Shadow Tag dashed up to Brainy, who had half-collapsed onto the ground.

"You alright?" He asked the boy, helping him up. Brainy nodded, and flinched when he out his left leg on the ground. Shadow Tag looked at it, it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Don't walk on that, it's not broken, but it'll still hurt. Shade!" Shadow Tag turned to one of the pulsing shadows next to him, which transformed into a literal shadow creature identical to him. It saluted and re-formed into a sort of cast, wrapping around Brainy's leg.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. The ships ready!" Shadow Tag tried to lead Brainy away, but the green skinned boy pulled back slightly.

"What about…K-Koko?" He wheezed. The wolf, hearing his name, stopped attacking the robot and dashed over to them. Only then did Brainy allow Shadow Tag to help him get away. Gale was still gaping at the three.

"C'mon, Big Bro! We need to get away!" Shadow Tag said to him. The robot turned to them slowly, as if trying to scare them.

For once, Brainy was terrified.

"No." Gale said. Shadow Tag looked shocked.

"W-what?"

"I'll stay here, you know how to fly most ships, get these two away, now!" The young man shouted, gently shoving them into the workhouse. Shadow Tag was about to protest, when the robots huge claw smashed down onto Gale, crushing his body instantly.

"GALE!" He screamed. Koko tugged at his jeans, and Shadow Tag shook the tears out of his eyes and quickly helped Brainy into the ship. Koko dashed on after them, while the roof of the workhouse caved in. The doors for the ship snapped shut, and Shadow Tag, with tears in his eyes, set Brainy onto the bed and got to the controls, turning the ship back online and starting it up.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered as the ship took off, leaving the robot to destroy his home. The ship flew out of the planet's atmosphere silently.

**OOOOOO**

Shadow Tag: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!?

Koko: Uh oh…

Shade: **And now I'm somehow in the story as well…**

Renny: Yep, Shade's gonna be the main shadow, and he'll be able to shape-shift into pretty much anything, in a shadow thing. It's kinda cool.

B5: I'm injured…WHAT EVEN!?

Renny: Oh stop complaining. Read and review please, before I set my 'Gun Of Paradoxes' on Brainy. Again. I feel kinda sorry for him.

Brainy: *gagged* Mlph… (Help…)


End file.
